


Mix and Match

by MissHapsHappen



Series: Inner Color [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Freeform, Love Poem, Old Writing, Prose Poem, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a color that represents them the best: NaLu<br/>[Free verse poems. Always complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix and Match

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima

**Inner Color**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Poem I: Mix and Match**

_Pink._

The color of his hair.

The color that spreads through her cheeks whenever he says or does something remotely sweet.

The color that is most prominent in her 70,000 Jewel apartment.

The color that shades the mark proudly imprinted on the back of her right hand, declaring her as a member of the guild that she calls home.

The color that she deems the most beautiful of all.

 

_Yellow._

The color of her hair. Those golden tresses that he just loves to run his hand through.

The color of the dress she wore one summer day that nearly took all his breath away.

The color of molten gold that sparkles as the sun hits them.

The color of happiness.

The color that makes her uniquely her.

The color that he'll never get tired of, and will always be looking for.

 

_Pink and Yellow._

Not the best color combination but, who cares?

They're still perfect for each other as it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 161
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
